Swiss Kiss
Garu falls into Switzerland and catches the eye of mountain girl, Heidi. Pucca must get him back before he becomes the groom of a Swiss wedding. "Swiss Kiss" is the second segment of the twelfth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 18, 2006. Summary It’s evening and Garu desperately looks for a place to hide, but is found and smooched by Pucca. They continue this game until crashing into a pile of trashcans which leads Officer Bruce in his police helicopter to scold them for disturbing the peace. Garu jumps into the chopper to escape but once again, Pucca is already there in waiting. When she makes a lunge for him, Bruce’s latte is knocked over, causing him to panic and lose control of the helicopter. They are blown off course through a storm cloud ad by the time Bruce regains control over the chopper (and his mocha latte) they are in a strange new place. Regardless of this, Garu flees by jumping out and skydiving into a flower patch where he is found by a Swiss girl, Heidi. She immediately falls in love with him and against his will, takes him home with her. Pucca sees this but after Bruce refuses to go down, stating his a lack of jurisdiction for the Swiss Alps, she jumps from the chopper herself. In Heidi’s chalet, her father and brothers celebrate her having found love. A horrified Garu, dressed in Swiss clothing, is forced to join them in a celebratory dance while being smacked around by the strong-armed group. A feast of fondue is offered to him and when they mention a wedding, the ninja freaks out. Using the cheese and skewers as weapons, he escapes the house while Heidi's brothers give chase. Up on the Alps, Santa is mountain climbing while Pucca runs down the cliff face and sends him freefalling to the ground. At the same time, Garu is climbing the mountain from a different side while the Swiss men follow after. He rides a goat to the top and after they try to lasso him down, he takes them all off the mountainside. The three are falling fast but Garu saves himself with a parachute and leaves the burly men to hit bottom. Though he’s lost the brothers, Heidi is waiting for him on the ground and catches him when he lands. The wedding can now begin. Pucca, disguised as a Swiss villager, happens upon the wedding where Garu is being held, unable to escape. Just as the vows are being made, Pucca charges through on goat-back, knocking aside the guests. This gives Garu an opening to punch out Heidi's family and free himself. When the would-be bride confronts Pucca over trying to take "her man" she too is brutally knocked out. She lands against the mountainside, triggering an avalanche that buries their chalet while she bemoans the loss of her "adorable little cherub". On top of the mountain, Pucca and Garu both are on goat-back with her stealing kisses as they make their way home. Trivia Gallery swiss.PNG swiss0.PNG swiss1.PNG swiss2.PNG swiss3.PNG heidi2.png swiss4.PNG swiss5.PNG swiss7.PNG swiss8.PNG swiss9.PNG swiss10.PNG swiss11.PNG swiis6.PNG swiss12.PNG heidi3.png swiss13.PNG swisslove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Images of Pucca Category:Season One Episodes